Diary of Jane
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: AU: Breaking Dawn- right after the showdown with the Volturi. 'Sure, it was common knowledge you can’t help who you imprint on, but why did it have to be her? Why the one girl who could tear his whole life apart' SethXJane
1. Love At First Sight

Very short intro chap. Enjoy C:

* * *

While everyone celebrated the sort-of victory over the Volturi, Seth slunk away. Towards the very group of vampires that probably still wanted to kill him. Well, definitely wanted to kill him. He felt sick and happy at the same time. Seth hadn't expected to imprint anytime soon. He was perfectly happy just hanging out and being a kick ass werewolf. And even when he imprinted his last choice would have been a _vampire, _much less a Volturi! So, even though he hated the Volturi he was heading towards them. The most likely scenario was either his love would be shoved back in his face, or he would be killed. Sure, it was common knowledge you can't help who you imprint on, but why did it have to be her? Why the one girl who could tear his whole life apart? But then again, she was his life now, wasn't she? And that's why he couldn't find the will to be angry, even though he really wanted to be. Stupid imprinting. Stupid vampires. Stupid Volturi. Stupid rivalry. Stupid Seth.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

A hiss went through the crowd of vampires. A werewolf, only one, was following them. Why? What did a single werewolf hope to gain by following them? Aro, completely disappointed over his loss of new potential Volturi members, didn't want to deal with this. "Jane." Jane looked towards Aro and nodded. She knew what she had to do, and she also knew this was her punishment for openly not readily obeying her master. Silently cursing him she bolted off in the direction of the werewolf. If it was being protected by Bella she knew it would win, and Aro did too. Something that was happening more and more often now she wished she could quit the Volturi. Anyone else could, but not her. She was stuck. Stupid Volturi. Stupid werewolves. Stupid vampires. Stupid Aro. Stupid Jane.

* * *

Ok, I promise it'll get better! I'm going to update again tomarrow

In the meantime, review? PLEASE?!


	2. One Little Kiss

Wow....only 14 people viewed the last chap....hrmmm....that sucks....Epic fail for me

Whatev, I promised someone at my school an edited version of this and so I might as well post it here after typing it up

* * *

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you_

Seth felt positively giddy when he smelled Jane coming. He knew it was her because she was the only vampire that didn't smell bad to him. Weird...he tried to tell himself to get real but it didn't really help, he still loved her, and she still didn't smell. It would have made this easier if she did. He stopped running and waited until the tiny vampire reached him, listening to the sounds of the other werewolves in his mind. They were still too busy celebrating to notice he was gone. Good. Despite what they thought he _could _keep his thoughts to himself.

Jane sped into the clearing, slightly nervous, though she'd never show it. "What do you want _mutt?_"

From anyone else it would have been hurtful but he twisted it into a term of endearment. Dumb imprinting! Seth changed into human form so he could talk with her. He blushed when he realized he had no clothes on. Here she was, a perfect vampire, and here he was, an awkward werewolf. Oh well, gotta focus on the bigger issues. "I uh, wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" He'd wanted to speak to her? Nobody ever wanted too unless it was to yell at her.....no! He's probably here to trick me. Jane pushed back her surprise and forced herself to narrow her eyes. She didn't attack yet, but she was at the ready. "Really?" She asked, not believing him. Well, not really.

Seth nodded and took a step closer. Jane stiffened and Seth stopped.

_So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
_

"Relax! I just wanted to stand closer to you. That ok?"

Jane scrunched up her nose. "It most certainly isn't!" All of her brain told her to get the hell away from this werewolf, but her ice cold, non-beating heart told her to stay. Stupid heart.

Seth swallowed heavily. "Why? I just wanna talk."

"Yes, until I let you close enough for you to attack me! I'm not an idiot." But why would he even want to attack her? For the first time in a long time Jane's emotions were running wild.

"No! That isn't what I wanna do!!"

"Then what?"

"I...." Seth's heart pounded, Jane's would have if it could.

"You what?"

"I uh...think I imprinted on you."

Jane's mouth dropped open. She knew what imprinting was and....holy shit! She got her bareings back and growled. "Of course you did." She said it like she doubted it but she didn't. Now that she looked she could see the love in his eyes. Crap. "And even if you did I don't care. I'll go my way, you go yours. It's for the best."

Seth watched as Jane ran off. It took all his will to keep from chasing after her. Why if she was heading even closer to the Volturi? It'd just get him killed. He changed back into a wolf and howled mournfully.

_Would you like that?_

Jane skidded to a halt when she heard the howl. "Damn!" She was the ruthless, evil, most awful Volturi right? Well, not by choice...or at least, she didn't mean to be mean to others so much. She just had too much anger, and she couldn't take it out on the Volturis. Instant death. No, instant torture until death. So, when she heard Seth howling because of _her. _Because he loved her, it was too much. She couldn've cried. She was running before she'd even fully made up her mind. Running where? Towards the dumb werewolf. On seeing Jane return to the clearing Seth instantly changed into human form again. He rushed towards her but Jane held up a hand and she stopped.

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time_

"One time! If I....kiss you one time will you quit that howling?!" The words were out before she could stop them. Oh crap, what did she just offer? Seth nodded eagerly. He'd been imagining kissing her since he'd caught that small glimpse of her beautiful face. He was going to be happy with what he could get for now. Control boy urges now, woo later. Seth took a few steps towards Jane and she inspected him like he was a pile of something slightly disgusting, and something slightly beautiful, mixed with a whole lot of puzzlement. Finally Jane closed the gap between them.

_So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?_

Seth tenderly grabbed Jane's chin and pulled it towards his. She stood on her tiptoes and Seth grinned before pressing his lips against hers. Fire and ice met and it felt wonderful. Jane was completely still at first but she soon started to eagerly return the kiss. Finally, Seth reluctantly pulled away to get air. Jane stood frozen, completely shocked. What had she done? He was..no! No love! Ever again!

"Did you like that?" Seth asked sheepishly.

Jane looked behind her and then at Seth."One kiss done. Goodbye."

Seth watched agian as the vampire he imprinted on ran away from him. This time with a mixture of sadness and happiness. He dropped to the ground but true to his word he didn't howl. He just sat in human form, thinking.

_Do you like that?_

Jane stopped before she joined the Volturi and composed herself. She shouldn't have, but she'd kissed a werewolf and enjoyed it. And that was dangerous. It was something that could get her killed, and the wolf killed. When she did join up with the Volturi again she stayed far away from Aro's touch. Thankfully he was still too busy sulking to notice. Plus, the others didn't care because she had returned. Despite the circumstances of her joining them, they trusted her. That might be the only good thing to happen for awhile.


	3. A Not So Planned Plan

TheFangedPrincess ~ Thanks for the review! At least someone is reading lol And I always have thought there was more to Jane, and I found it mean of BD that Seth didn't imprint so I made this, glad you think I make it work!

* * *

_No!_

Jacob and the pack had heard Seth's howls and Leah and Jacob set out right away. It was hard work once Seth had changed back into a human, but they finally found him. Seth was crying by the time they did though. Leah and Jacob went human.

"Seth, you ok?" Leah asked tenderly.

"No! I need to go after her but I can't!"

"Who?"

So, Seth explained the situation between sobs.

When he was done Jacob nodded mournfully. "I'm sorry."

Leah snorted. "We'll just go after her." "

What?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"You heard me."

"Not correctly I hope."

"Haven't you learned not to hope by now?"

"Leah!"

"Well we have to!"

Seth looked at his arguing pack members. "No, I'll do it alone."

"Seth!"

"I have to!"

Leah groaned and shrugged. "At least have a plan first." She knew Seth would either get killed getting the girl, kill himself for not going after the girl, or get the girl. Only way to get the happy outcome was to go after the girl.

Seth grinned. He loved his sister sometimes. Sometimes.

_Something's getting in the way._

"No." "No." "No." "Absolutely not."

Seth groaned. All of the other werewolves and the Cullens were against him going after Jane. "It's my decision! I need to!"

"No!" "

_Something's just about to break._

"You all-" He looked at Leah. "Most of you have imprinted already. You know what it's like!"

The werewolves looked at him sadly. "Fine."

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

Seth said goodbye one last time before heading to the plane. He was going to find Jane and make her fall in love with him. Or die trying. Literally.

_So tell me how it should be._

Seth looked out the plane window sadly. What kind of guy did she like? Did she enjoy the Volturi? Would he – if he got her to love him – need to move to Italy? No, the Volturi wouldn't allow that. Maybe this idea wasn't planned out well.

_Try to find out what makes you tick._

He stood in an alley, pacing nervously. The Volturi would have sent someone, hopefully Jane, so where were they? Then, Jane ran into the alley, looking pissed.

"You could get yourself killed!" She hissed.

Seth took a step towards her and her red eyes flashed dangerously.

"Stay back mutt! Leave here before you do something _really _stupid."

_As I lie down_

Seth shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are!"

"Nope."

Jane screamed in anger and pushed Seth. Hard. He flew back into the alley wall.

"Just go!"

_Sore and sick._

Seth groaned loudly. Jane, despite her small appearance, was just as strong as the other vampires. He tried to move but decided against her when it made him feel like he was on fire.

_Do you like that?_

Jane stared at the dented wall and then at Seth. "I'm sorry." She took a few slow steps toward Seth. "Are you alright?"

_Do you like that?_

Seth nodded. "I'll be fine in a little while. Hopefully."

Jane grimanced. She hadn't meant to, she was just afraid. Afraind of loving again. It hadn't turned out so well last time. Well, it was the reason for her current situation pretty much, so it was actually disasterous.

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

Fighting with herself the whole way Jane knelt down beside Seth. "Do you…"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm skilled at fixing myself."

Jane raised her eyebrows and Seth made sure all of his bones were more or less straight. If he lived he could get Carlisle to rebreak and fix them.

"Are you sure?"

Seth swore as he moved his elbow into place and then looked at her strangely. Jane's red eyes were sparkling with concern.

"You know, it'd be easier to talk to you if you weren't two different people all the time. Do you like me or not?"

"I can't…"

_And I don't mind._

Seth nodded. "Fine, I don't mind. You've been surprisingly cool anyway."

Jane's eyes widened in surprise. "I have?"

Seth smiled. "Ya could've killed me. Ratted me out to the Volturi. Completely shattered my heart."

She rolled her eyes. "Completley shattered?"

Seth put his already healed back of his hand on his forehead and mock fainted. "I do declare you've still broken it a little." He said in a high voice.

Jane giggled and Seth started laughing.

_Just let me say that  
I like that_

"Your laugh, it's amazing."

Jane shook her head. "It's awful."

"Nu uh!"

"I haven't laughed in such a long time it's old and rusty."

"Like Aro?"

They both started to laugh again. It wasn't funny really, it was just nice to laugh together.

_I like that_

Jane stopped laughing suddenly. "No, this is-"

"You like me, I like you, what the problem?"

"The Volturi."

Seth shrugged. "Quit."

"I can't."

Seth pulled Jane over to him and kissed her. "How about now?"

Jane tilted her head. "That was nice, but I honestly _can't _quit."

* * *

Why did I make Seth do that 'I do declare' thing? No idea, I just needed to brighten my day


	4. How Does It End?

Alrighty so, this is it! My first Twilight story, and my worst failure for a story lol, is complete! Sorry it took so long.....

* * *

_Something's getting in the way_

"That's right."

Jane looked at Seth. 'Run,' she mouthed.

Seth shook his head and looked at the approaching Aro.

"He's tricked you Jane."

Jane shook her head. "No. I-"

"He tricked you."

"Aro stop!"

"Jane….." Aro warned.

Jane opened her mouth but Seth cut in. "Yes I did."

Jane looked at him again. Half of her believed him, and half didn't.

"I never imprinted on you. God, I was just trying to screw with the worst, most vulgar Volturi member."

"But you-" She stopped. Seth's eyes were now filled with hatred.

Aro nodded to the two vampires behind him and they silently grabbed Seth's arms and dragged him away. He didn't struggle. Aro pulled Jane up. "Did you learn you're lesson?"  
Jane nodded numbly. She knew what was coming next.  
"No." Aro disagreed. "I don't think you have." And he led her away, towards the room where Jane had been forced to spend most of her nights.

_As I burn another page _

Jane looked her brother in the eyes. She was more or less ready. After all, why did she even want to resist? Now her life was officially meaningless.

Alec nodded slightly and plunged his sister into a world of complete nothingness. It was her worst fear but he didn't care.

Jane tried to block out the nothingness by trying to forget again. Forget them, forget _him. _Forget everything.

_As I look the other way _

Seth cried silently as he leaned against the wall. He'd tried to save Jane and only broke her heart. The look of pain that flashed across her face was heartbreaking.

But she'd live right? That was the only thing that really mattered. He turned his head and silently waited to die. Without Jane there was nothing to live for.

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane _

Maybe she'd remember him for a little while and then forget. That's what he hoped. He wanted her to move on and forget him so she wouldn't get in trouble for meeting with him. He felt awful about it but she couldn't die.

_So tell me how it should be _

"How is this supposed to end!?" Jane screamed.

The blackness instantly fell away. Jane had never screamed actual words while under his veil before. It was disturbing.

"Jane?"

Jane fell to the ground, sobbing tearlessly. "I'm an idiot! I let my guard down!" She looked up at Alec. "Kill me."

Alec sighed. She'd asked him to do that before but not while she was so distressed. His allegences lied with the Volturi, but this was his sister! Was he really so corrupt he had to think about this?

_Desperate I will crawl_

_Jane crawled through the hole in the fence, yelling out when her dress caught. She tugged it loose and rubbed the stinging tears from her eyes before she started to run again. She ran and ran but her small legs couldn't carry her anywhere near fast enough. They surrounded her and she fell to her knees. "Please!" She begged. _

_Her pleas were ignored as the leader stepped forward.  
"You said you loved me." She whimpered. _

_"I lied." Aro replied. _

_Then, agony. Pure pain flowing through her entire body. _

_Waiting for so long. _

In some weird way Aro did love her. That's why she couldn't leave. He wouldn't let her. She and Alec were too special.

Alec had fallen in with them easier because he had willingly become a vampire. He never did wrong, so he was never punished. He had a great life.  
Unlike Jane, he didn't spend every second hoping Aro would grow bored with them. He didn't have so much hostility and he didn't take his anger out on other vampires.

Jane wanted out so badly she wanted to die, and Alec wanted to stay in so badly he was actually considering killing his sister.

_No love, there is no love_

Jane rested her forehead on the ground. "Alec please!"  
"Why?" Alec was still debating with himself on what he should do.

"Aro didn't love me! He used me! Seth doesn't love me; he only wanted to mess with me! And you don't love me; you care about the Volturi too much to care about me! So why would I want to live? Even if I did get out no one would take me in! I was so angry I took it out on everyone else and now other vampires hate me. Just kill me!!" She ended with a scream.

_Die for anyone _

Seth looked up at Aro.

"You almost cost me Jane!" Aro growled.  
Seth smiled. "I didn't." 'And now only I'll die.' He thought smugly.

_What have I become? _

Alec shook his head to clear it. What had he become? Jane was more important than the Volturi! She was his best friend! The only one that had stuck with him all those years and vice versa. Alec pulled Jane up. "No."

"But-"

"Who's Seth?"

Jane looked down. "A werewolf. I thought he loved me."

Alec lifted her chin. He had a sneaking suspicion that Aro had something to do with that. "Where is he?"  
"The dungeons."

Alec nodded. "Then we'll go there."

"Alec?!" Jane was more than surprised.

"Come on!"

_Something's getting in the way _

"Aro stop!"

Aro looked up, surprised.

"Jane?!" Aro and Seth asked together.

Jane nodded, jaw set. Aro's hands clenched.

"Jane no!" Seth yelled.

"What can he do? He won't kill me. Not now."

Seth's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Sorry to disappoint." Jane replied bitterly.

"No, I said I didn't love you to protect you!"  
It was Jane's turn for her mouth to drop open.

"Shut up!" Aro commanded. "The mutt will die and you two will start listening to me!"

"No." Seth, Jane, and Alec answered together.

"Excuse me?"  
Alec stepped forward. "It would be in your best interest not to interfere."

Aro was steaming. "Why's that?"

"You'll have to kill all three of use. If you let Jane and Seth go, I'll stay."  
"Alec no!" Jane yelled, horrified.  
"I like it here."

Aro thought this over. Lose two of his best fighters, or only one? It didn't take long to come up with an answer. He nodded. "Fine. You two go."

Jane threw her arms around Alec. "Sorry." They both whispered.

Seth got up and led Jane away after she told her brother goodbye.

"I love you." Seth whispered.

Jane sighed and leaned against him. "Love you too."  
"Really?"  
"Oh shut up." They laughed.

_Something's just about to break _

Jane darted away from a pissed off Edward. "I'm not evil!"

"Ed stop! She's my mate!"

That stopped him. "What?"

"I'm not his mate!" She snapped.

Seth rolled his eyes. "She's my _lover_."

Emmett looked confused. "That Jane?"

Seth nodded and put an arm around her waist. "Uh huh."

"How the hell did that happen?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a long story!" Leah stepped in. She'd heard this story already. Three times.

"Tell us anyway!" Alice urged.  
So, it was told again. Leah would have killed herself if there had been anything around that would have killed her instantly. Super fast healing could sometimes be a bitch! It was obvious she wasn't really the most romantic girl.

Jane smiled. She was finally starting to belong somewhere.

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane _

Jane sat on her (and Seth's) bed and wrote. Both had moved in with the Cullens because Jane was a vampire and it was decided she would stay there, which in turn meant that Seth had to stay there too. Neither minded though.

Seth walked in and saw her writing. "What's that?"

Jane slammed it shut. "Nothing….just ah…"

Seth rolled his eyes and leapt for it, his efforts being rewarded when an unsuspecting Jane let go of it quickly.

"Seth!" Jane got up and started to chase Seth around, desperate to get her book back.

Seth threw the book out the window, then turned into a wolf and expertly caught it in his mouth mid-air. Jane quickly jumped out after him. It was a wild game of chase until Seth dropped it in order to open his mouth and breath in fresh air.

It landed open, and Seth caught a glimpse of it before Jane snatched it up.

"Is it _all_ about me?"

"No!"

Seth grinned. "What is it?"  
"A journal."

"Diary?"  
"Journal!"

Seth shook his head. "From…?"

"Two years before vampire until now."

Seth looked at the journal closer. It was clearly old, but it had been well preserved. It was quite thick, but that was a long time! "Wow, you write small."

Jane stuck her tongue out. "I only have tiny bits in here."

"Why don't you throw away the Volturi stuff?"

"I…..just might."

_As I burn another page _

Jane threw all but a few pages of her notebook into the fire. Then, she pulled out more. "I don't need this anymore either." And those also went into the fire. "Bye human and Volturi times." She whispered. And now, only three pages were left in the diary.

_As I look the other way _

Seth led Jane away from the fireplace. "Hello happy time."  
Jane stole one last glance at the fire, and then looked away. "Hello party time." She added.

"Hell yeah!" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before snatching the book away.

"Oh, Seth. I love him sooooo much. He's perfect!"  
Jane groaned and ran after him. "Give it back!"

"No!"  
"It does not say that!"  
"Does too!"

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane _

Jane tackled Seth and they landed in the grass. Jane kissed him. Seth loosened his grip on the book and Jane grabbed it. Then, she ripped out the few pages left and crumpled them.

"What? I was enjoying myself!"

Jane scoffed. "Why do I want to distract either of us with that?"

Seth grinned. "Very true." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

"And besides, it would all just be about you anyway. How boring."

Seth smiled and rolled his eyes. It was crazy how much he loved her.

* * *

So yes, please read and review!!!


	5. Sequel!

* * *

HEY! The sequel is finally up! Please go check it out :D

PLEASE!


End file.
